Monthly Auslly Moments Collection
by Mione1999
Summary: These are one-shots based on the month. Please check it out. October's is up and it's called The First Of Many.
1. October, 2012 The First Of Many

**A/N:These are Auslly monthly one-shots. They will be based on the holidays of the month or just normal things in everyday life. This is _The First Of Many, _of my monthly one-shots. Hope you enjoy and Please R&R! Oh yeah, I live in Ontario and I kinda forgot that the states Thanksgiving is in November so this is AU and even though I don't mention where they live in this story I am telling you now that they don't live in Miami, they live in Pittburgh. Once again thanks for reading and please r&r.  
**

* * *

** ~*~The First Of Many.~*~**

* * *

Ally's pov.

_Dear Journal,_

_October. One of my favorite months because of the season and the holidays. Autumn is a beautiful time of year. The air cools down and the trees change color. Beautiful colors of red, yellow, orange and green the fact that thanksgiving is just around the corner and I have a "guest" here for that weekend is just different. You see Austin's parents are going away for that weekend. His sister is going to her boyfriends and his two brothers are going... out. Halloween, you see children having fun and dressed up. I know I still love to dress up for halloween, am I this year? Yes, who am I going to be? I have know clue._

_Ugh the doorbell is ringing, I guess that's Austin._

_Love always,_

_Ally._

There's two loud bangs on the front door.

"Allyson!" dad yells.

"I'm running! Calm down." I yell, I mumble the 'calm down' and quickly run down the steps tripping over the middle two and falling the rest of the way down. "shit!" I hiss under my breath.

"Ally?!" I hear Austin's voice ring through the door. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" I say waving my hand through the air even though he can't see it. "I just tripped." I say opening the door to look at Austin's chest. Well not his bare chest but his t-shirt covered chest. He's wearing a yellow t-shirt with his dog tag around his neck with a guitar pick that has a yellow 'A' with a white '&' sign and another red 'A' black filling the guitar pick. He's wearing dark blue jeans and yellow converse with hot pink laces. I am wearing light blue ripped jeans and a neon green tank top. My hair is wavy and falling loosely down my back. My make up is natural and I have a bright red hat on. The kind that Lea Michelle wore in Glee without that stupid little pom pom/ball thing on the back of the hat. I look up at his face and smile. His face lights up and my smile doesn't seem so fake anymore.

"you ready?" Austin asks holding out his arm. I turn around quickly grab my purse and my black and grey fall jacket. I nod to him and pull my sun-glasses out of my bag and place them on my face, linking my arm through his.

"Dad!" I yell up stairs.

"What!" I feel my heart somewhat break a little. I know that he hates when I wake him up or in this case Austin or any of my friends really wake him up after he has his night "out" meaning getting wasted with his buddies. He does it at most once a month he's not a big drinker but he gets moody when he didn't have a good day and then drinks after.

"I'm going out now! Austin and I will be back in a few hours!" I think I hear a 'kay' and I grab my keys and head out the door locking it behind me.

* * *

"Ally!" Austin's voice echoes through out the big people filled pumpkin patch.

"Austin!" I echo back.

"Come 'ere!"

"Where are you!" I see a blond head of hair pop up and look around. He sees me and smiles brightly. He waves me over and I smile back taking tentative steps over to him. I sit on a pumpkin.

"Yes?"

"How's this one?" I look down at the one in his hands. It will be our fourth pumpkin.

"Great. So is that it or are we going to keep looking."

"No no, this is good." Austin says. I nod

"Well alrighty then. Let's go!" I say. We both pick up two pumpkins each. As we wait for the tractor to come pick us up we sit on a pumpkin that isn't one of ours.

"You wanna go for lunch?" Austin asks

"Uhh sure. What do you want for lunch?"

"I don't know. You?"

"Uhhh smoothies? Or soup from miss Susie's?"

"Sure."

"What one?"

"I don't know. Which one?"

"Oh my god." I say hitting my own forehead and then I slap his forehead too.

"Hey!" he says putting his hand on his forehead and rubs.

"Awe poor baby." I mock him. The tractor pulls up and we get on Austin and I sit beside each other on the hay stacks and I lean my head on his shoulder and yawn.

"You tired?" his voice whispers in my ear. Soothing, sweet and relaxing.

"Umm hmm." I say cuddling closer.

* * *

Austin's pov.

"Ally." I softly whisper in her ear shaking her shoulder. Nothing. She doesn't even flinch.

"Ally. We're home." I say louder. Nothing.

"Alls, your moms home now. We're home now." still nothing.

"Al!" I say in my normal voice. I see her body jump and relax as I start speaking again. "we're home." I whisper I feel her shiver from my warm breath on her neck and ear and I smile to myself. She turns toward me and smiles.

"Okay." she yawns and stretches.

"Do you need me to carry you in?"

"Nah. I'm getting up." Ally says unbuckling her seat belt. I hop out of my pick up truck and grab two pumpkin's out of the back. Ally hops out and grabs the other two. We close the doors and I lock the truck. I hear Ally fumble with her house keys and I hear the click of the door unlocking.

"Dad! We're home!" her voice rings through the house but there's no reply back. We walk into the kitchen and there's a note on the table.

'Dear Ally,

Your father and I went to your grandparents for a few minutes to help them with the food they're bringing over, and I guess something else too. Have a good time with Austin and don't get into any trouble. You know where everything is if you need it.

Love, mom.' Ally reads the note aloud and I stare at her.

"What do you wanna do?" I ask

"Uhhh. Watch tv, or a movie?"

"Sure. Are you sure you want to watch a scary movie it's getting dark." I state the obvious.

"Shut up. That's a secret. If you tell anyone I swear Austin you will wish you hadn't" she says picking up a pair of scissors and opening and closing them twice like she was cutting the air. Then she points to my hair, I quickly put my hands over my head.

"Okay, okay!" I say defeated. Ally laughs and puts the scissors down on the table. "So, what movie?"

* * *

The movie ended an hour ago and Ally's still sleeping on my shoulder. It's not that I mind it's just, I don't have a clue what I'd do if I had to use the bathroom right now. Move her, yeah but what if she wakes up while I'm gone and thinks that I didn't want her sleeping on my shoulder? So it's a good thing I don't need too. I have the tv on now just loud enough so I can hear but low enough that it won't wake her. The click of the keys in the door make my head turn towards the hallway leading to the door. I hear Mr. And and Ally's grandparents. Ally's mom always tells me to call her Addison because she doesn't like being called and doesn't really say anything to me about what to call him. Ally's grandfather who she calls "papa" loves music as much as Ally and I do his name is Dave and her grandmother who she calls "nana" is somewhat like Ally's best friend but then again her aunt acts like that too always saying stuff like "he's cute" or "do you think he's hot?" I don't know why but it always makes me... I don't know. I get this weird feeling inside when her aunt says stuff like that about other guys who I know to be ass holes when I'm standing right there. Am I jealous? No I can't be. Ally is my best friend. Any way back to Ally's nana. Her name is Karen and Ally will talk to her about everything but when it gets back to her mother she will come talk to me or Trish. She talks to us about it now but she won't stop talking to us then. Rambling on about, how no one ever listens to her when she tells them not to tell her mom. I told her one time "the only time I will tell anyone anything about what you tell me is if you threaten to hurt or kill yourself. Thats the only time." she made me promise, and I did. Ally's aunt Tess I already told you a bit about her and she's coming to the "family thanksgiving dinner". Tess and Addison have this "sibling rivalry" going on. I don't know. But anyway, when everyone walks in chattering away I look at Ally quickly, she flinches in her sleep and I know that if I don't shut them up, they'll wake her up so I do the only thing I can think of doing at the moment.

"Hello Austin." says to me.

"Hey Mr.D, Addison, Karen, Dave, Tess." they all wave

"What's Ally doin?" Tess asks. I place my fingers over my lips.

"She's sleeping." I say, a small smile on my face.

"I can move her if you want." says.

"It's okay, she said she hasn't been sleeping well." everyone nods. While everyone walks away Dave, Tess and Karen walk over to us. Dave shakes my hand and kiss' Ally on the forehead, Karen try's to hug me but half hugs me instead and kiss' Ally on the forehead and Tess kiss' Ally on the forehead and when Dave and Karen leave the room Tess whispers

"Welcome to the family, Austin." ruffles my hair and walks out.

* * *

An hour later dinner isn't ready an Ally's still sleeping I hear loud nocks on the door and the doorbell rings, Ally jumps and clutches my arm.

"I'm here. Everything's alright, Alls." her breathing slows and she looks me in the eyes.

"You okay?" I ask. Ally shakes her head. "Bad dream?" she nods quickly there's the nock on the door again and the doorbell again, Ally's fingers tighten around my forearm and I look at her. "Can I get the door?" she shakes her head no. "Ally nothing bad will happen to me."

"promise?" she whispers sticking out her pinkie finger.

"Promise." I say linking my pinkie finger with hers. The doorbell goes off again and there's three more nocks on the door and I get off the couch, Ally at my heals. When I swing open the door and there's no one there Ally grabs my arm again. Just then my phone starts to ring across the other side of the room, sitting on the arm of the couch. I slam the door shut and lock it already knowing that I've seen way to many scary movies. Ally runs to my phone and answers it.

'who is it?' I mouth, she shrugs.

'no caller id.' she replies. I race over to her and hold it so we can both hear. All there is is deep breathing on the other line. The knocking stopped for a while and so did the doorbell. "H-hello?" Ally asks.

"What's your favorite scary movie?" a deep voice asks, someone's using a voice changer. I look at Ally knowing exactly where that lines from. She does to cause her eyes widen.

"u-u-u-uh."Ally can't breath and I start to rub her back. I whisper in her ear "it's okay, I'm here Alls. Nobody can hurt you while I'm here."

"What's your favorite scary movie Allyson." that's what gets me Ally starts to hyperventilate and I put her head on my shoulder.

"Just leave us alone!" I go to hang up when the voice rings through the phone again

"Dont you hang up on me!" I can feel Ally's body shake and her tears leak through my shirt.

"What are you gonna do if I hang up huh?"

"kill your friend" this seems all planed and I can't help but feel that deep deep down I know that voice. It sounds like, Dez?

"Dez?" I ask.

"Yeah buddy?" his voice rings through the phone.

"You know you nearly gave Ally a heart attack and I was about ready to kill you right?!" I say.

"You told him?!" Trish's voice rings through the phone.

"I almost gave Ally a heart attack and Austin was going to kill me I had to!" I roll my eyes and hang up. Ally's hugging me and I hug back. The doorbell goes off again and I run to the door unlock it and open it and I see two guys the age of 12 standing on the drive way obviously thinking they had more time. I walk out side and up to them. If I lie and say she's my girlfriend they'll think I'm an over protective boyfriend but if I say they woke up my best friend they won't really care. Tess quickly runs outside and over to me and she whispers in my ear. "I know that look. Say that she's your girlfriend it will threaten them more."

"really?" I ask she nods and I say "just don't tell Ally. Il tell her when I'm ready."

"Kay" she says and walks back inside. I walk upto the two guys.

"how many times did you niki that house?" I ask pointing to Ally's house.

"I-I don't know. Nick? Do you know?"

"um maybe like 6 maybe 7 times. Why?" Nick says trying to be tough.

"You woke up my girlfriend she hasn't been sleeping properly, our friend then called acting like he was going to kill us because of a voice changing app, she was freaking out all the while you kept niking her family's house. So would you little shits stop. Because I am seriously at the last straw." I finish my rant. All they can do is stare at me. "Are you done?" I ask. They nod.

"Thank you. Now go apoligize and then leave." I walk behind them and Ally answers the door again.

"Oh? Hi Calum. Who's your friend?"

"Nick. I'm sorry Ally, I didn't mean to wake you, and I'm sorry for scaring you I didn't mean too." Calum says.

"Its okay Calum."

"Sorry." I watch Nick and his eyes aren't anywhere near her lovely, soft brown eyes. They're pointed directly at the rise and fall of her chest.

"Nick, go. Now." I say and they run off.

"Why we're you so angry at him?" Ally asks.

"He was staring at you."

"A lot of boys happen to look at me Austin."

"I know Ally, it's because your very pretty, but he was-" I cut myself off. I hadnt noticed I said it until it was already out of my mouth.

"You think I'm pretty?" Ally asks.

"B-beautiful." I stutter and scratch the back of my head.

"Thank you Austin. You have no idea how much that means to me. But, what was he staring at?" she asks innocently. I point at my chest. "Your chest?" she asks.

"No"

"Your shirt?"

"It has nothing to do with me."

"My shirt?"

"Something like that." I mumble. " No Ally."

"I give up. Can you tell me?" I shake my head no.

"Please." she pouts, yes Ally pouts at me. Her big brown eyes sparkling.

"your b-breasts Alls." I stutter, her breth catches in her throught and she starts to cough. I pat her back and she says a small 'oh' after.

* * *

After dinner we all sit in the living room, except for Mr.D and Addison who are doing dishes, and decide to watch a movie. Ally's nana and Aunt Tess love horror/thriller movies and everyone, including me, in Ally's family knows that Ally hates scary movies.

"Who wants to watch a scary movie?" Tess asks. I look at Ally who's sitting beside me on the couch and she turns pale. I put my hand on her knee and she looks up at me.

"Your fine. It's not real." I whisper. She nods quickly and looks back at her family

"Yeah" Karen says.

"I don't care, watch what you want. I'm gonna go help in the kitchen." Dave says, and gets up and walks out. Ally and I sit there quietly.

"What movie?" Tess asks

"The possession looks good." Karen exclaims

"The possession it is then." we sit in silence for a while. Well as silent as you can be with two girls watching a horror movie. Ally is watching and listening to their conversation. I can't help but watch the movie considering from what I heard, it "looks amazing!" as Tess and Karen say. Half way through the movie Tess decides to speak up.

"Mum? Didn't you say that this was based off a true story?" I look at Ally quickly and her eyes go wide.

"That's what it said on the commercial." Karen states simply. Oh god, this is going to be a long night.

* * *

"This is the second time tonight, dear. Just take the pill and you'll have a dreamless sleep. You won't wake up and you'll feel better in the morning." I hear Addison say to Ally. Ally has woken up screaming twice now waking up the whole house, probably the whole neighbor hood too.

"Mom it's fine really. I just keep seeing the hand come up from that little girls throat and the grudge. I hate that movie." I can almost hear her mom roll her eyes, and I can imagine Ally staring at her.

"Fine then. But drink this. Your throats most likely sore." Addison says handing Ally the water, the thing is Addison had two pills and that water was only a back up plan if Ally decided not to take the pill. You see I saw Addison drop the second pill into the water. Addison walks out of Ally's room with an empty cup and the other pill in her hand. A smile on her face. I can almost see it on her face. She has that look of; _good, now she'll shut up._

* * *

It's now four o'clock in the morning and I can hear Mr.D coughing, yes that's what woke me up. Stupid right? Yeah I thought so too. I stand up and walk as quietly as I can up the stairs and to Ally's room. It's cold in the house, but I don't know why. I look down and notice I have my hot pink boxers on under my pajama pants and no shirt, great thinking. I walk into Ally's room and I can see that she's tossing and turning. She whimpers in her sleep, she looks like she's trying to scream or say something but nothing comes out of her mouth. I stare at her wondering if I should get her parents or not. 'Please' she mouths, whimpering again. 'help' she mouths. I run, as fast as I can silently, over to her bed and start shaking her shoulders. She starts to cry now and I shake her again.

"Ally, wake up. Please." I whisper. She cries harder. "Please Alls; wake up, please. Your scaring me." I say wiping away the tears from her face. Her eyes fly open and she gasps for air.

"Austin!" she whispers, hugging me tightly. I hug her back her arm securely wrapped around my waist mine wrapped around her neck.

"You scared me Ally."

"I'm sorry, I scared you."

"it's okay, what was it about?"

"I'm not sure. I saw all the horror movie characters then I saw you, and characters from all my favorite books and movies and I was trying to tell you that I was scared but I couldn't get my mouth open and I started to cry. Now here I am."

"Here you are." I can feel her tears run down my chest and her body shake. "Alls, what's wrong?"

"I feel so alone. Like even when I'm with you and Trish and Dez, I will feel great then all of a sudden it seems to hit me like I'm just faking it. Everyone is faking it and you guys aren't my friends. You'll leave me for some girl someday, Trish will become a manager to some big star and Dez will become a film maker and I'm just... here."

"Alls, I'll never leave you. Your apart of me, you should know that."

"That was part of my nightmare. That you will leave me."

"I'll never leave you."

"Promise?" she asks sticking out her pinkie finger.

"Promise." I say linking my pinkie finger with hers.

* * *

Ally's pov

It's a week 'till Halloween and Austin and I decide to make faces in the pumpkins tonight. My parents are out of town so I'm staying at Austin's tonight. Austin puts my bag in his room and we go down stairs, both of us in sweat pants and crappy shirts. We go out side since its two o'clock in the afternoon and Austin takes off the tops of the pumpkins and we start taking the guts out. After a few minutes I feel the cold, wet slime of pumpkin guts laying perfectly across the reveling top part of my chest. I screech and look over at Austin who's trying to hold in his laughs but is failing miserably.

"Austin!" I screech.

"I huh-am so sorry." he says laughing. I pick up some of the orange slimy guck and fling it at him. That starts the war. It goes on for at least an hour and then Mimi and James come out of the house to see their back yard trashed.

"Oh my god." they say in unison. Austin and I stop mid air, the piece Austin currently let go of lands on my face and I wipe it off disgustedly.

"Let's clean up and finish now Aus." he nods and we quickly start to clean.

* * *

"What have I told you about her?!" Austin's father yells from the next room.

"Dad!" Austin whispers quickly.

"No! I told you that your just wasting your time!"

"We're finally making it, Jimmy is getting me gigs Ally's coming up with the best songs."

"I still believe that your not going to make it, but I mean with her."

"With Ally?" they're not even bothering to whisper now.

"Yes."

"She's an amazing girl. She follows the rules and your telling me that you don't like her?! How is that even possible?!" Austin asks. My phone rings in my pocket and I look at the caller ID. Trish.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone.

"Ally!" Trish says excitedly.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I'm calling about the Halloween party. Considering that we still go out for halloween I wanted to let you know that it's on the first of November and that we're all paired for costumes. It's not my idea considering who I'm paired with, it was Cassidy's idea."

"Okay, because we're off on the second anyway so that's good. Who's my partner? Who's yours?" I ask.

"Mine is Dez."

"Trish!" I hear Dez yell in the background.

"Shut up freckles!" Trish yells.

"and mine?"

"Oh! Austin. Your costume has to match with his and vice versa. Well I gotta go. We have to pick our costumes. I'll let Austin know."

"Okay, thanks Trish." with that we hang up.

* * *

"So who are you going as?" I ask Austin. We're sitting on his bed, in his room.

"For Halloween or the party?"

"Both."

"For Halloween I was planning on being Peeta from The Hunger Games or Danny from Revolution."

"Cool!"

"How 'bout you?"

"Uh. Janet from Rocky Horror or Katniss from Hunger Games."

"Well then it's settled. I'll go as Danny for Halloween you go as Janet and for the party we go as Katniss and Peeta." I smile at him and he smiles back. I hug him and I pull back to look in his eyes.

"Okay." I wait and silence takes over. "Thank you, for sticking up for me earlier."

"Anytime Al."

"I'm serious."

"I am too."

* * *

I knock on Austin's front door in my costume. I didn't think this through because I'm standing here in a white bra; because it doesn't reveal as much, white bikini bottoms and a ripped white short skirt. I got the skirt at the thrift shop and just tore parts of it off after washing it twice, because Janet is in her bra and underwear most of the movie. The door opens.

"Trick or treat!" I say in a sing-song voice. Mimi giggles and puts a few pieces of candy into the bag I'm holding out.

"You've been hanging around my son too much." Mimi says waving me into the house. I walk in and laugh. James walks into the hall and quickly looks away from me.

"What are you wearing?!" he almost yells at me.

"I'm Janet. From The Rocky Horror Picture Show." I state.

"And you couldn't wear the dress she was wearing?!"

"I-I t-thought. But sh-she was wearing this m-most of th-the movie." I stutter feeling like an idiot and hoping Austin would come down soon.

"Well, Ally. I like it." Mimi says smiling at me.

"Thanks." I smile back and look away from the cold stare of James Moon. I hear his foot-steps stop half way down the stairs.

"Nice Janet costume Alls." Austin says walking down the stairs.

"Why thank you Danny." I say and I'm about to curtsy when Austin's dad clears his throat making us turn to look at him.

"Don't even think about curtsying." he states simply. An awkward silence fills the air and Austin comes down to where I am and wraps me in a hug. I instantly feel the heat of his body warm mine.

"Cold?" he whisper/asks, I simply nod. At that moment Mimi pulls out her camera. I look up at Austin staring deeply into his brown eyes gold flecks dancing across them with every movement. He stares back and he wraps his arm around my shoulder and I see the flashes of light of the camera going off.

"Awe cute, now one of you two facing me." Mimi says and we both turn to face her Austin's arm now wrapped protectively around my waist. We smile and as Mimi goes to take another picture I quickly turn get up on my tip-toes and kiss Austin on the cheek. I can feel my heart beating in my chest and I can feel the butterfly's in my stomach, it's not a bad feeling.

"Perfect!" Mimi says. "Okay, off you go." Mimi says shooing us out of the house but not before Austin grabs our bags and one of his long sleeve, warm, Austin smelling shirts. Yes, Austin smelling, Austin has that smell that lingers everywhere he goes; he gave me ~more like I stole~ one of his shirts once and I've washed it but that smell just sticks to the fabric.

* * *

"Al, we're here." I hear Austin say. I flow back into the land of dreams only to woken again but this time by. Flash of light. It happens a few more times.

"So cute." I hear Mimi say. I know that Austin isn't giving me a piggy back ride anymore and I know he hasn't been since the first flash. I know we're back at his place cause his mom is talking. I slowly open my eyes and see that I am practically laying on Austin his arms wrapped around my waist mine draped over his muscular chest, his eyes flutter open quickly and look at me. He smiles and I smile back.

"Hey, you fell asleep on the way home. Good thing you put the shirt on before you got on."

"Thank you." I say, my voice dripping in sleep.

"It's okay Al." silence fills the air and his eyes droop shut.

"I like that." I say suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Al. I like it." I reply.

"Oh-kay. I'll drive you home in the morning to change then we'll head to school, kay?" he asks.

"Cant I just wear a shirt of yours? I have extra shorts in my locker."

"you can borrow some jogging pants too Alls. They'll just be too big. Wait! Don't you have an extra pair of pants here?"

"oh yeah!" I exclaim laughing, I'm tired. I get this way when I'm tired and I don't know why. Austin laughs too.

"Goodnight Alls." he says kissing my forehead, my eyes flutter shut and I can feel his do too. The kiss lingers for more than expected but I don't mind. It's then that the light flashes again and I jump from surprise. "Mom!" Austin hiss'.

"Sorry, sorry. Night kids."

"Night!" we call.

"Night Alls."

"Night Austin." I say falling asleep with my head on his chest.

* * *

"Al! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Austin yells at me as I run down the hallway of my house struggling with my shoe lace.

"Hold on Austin I'm hurrying!" I say as I'm running down the steps, I trip on my feet and fall. I'm about to face plant the ground when his strong arms catch me. He places my feet on the ground and I look at him through my lashes. "Thanks" I say.

"Okay, pictures!" my mom yells. There's some of the same pictures last night but now there's one of Austin kissing my cheek and Austin picking me up, spinning me around. The last one is one of my favorites, Austin and I are leaning in too kiss, we're very close but it seems that it fits the characters very well. We don't kiss and we pull away really quickly.

"Bye kids have fun! Austin, by the way your parents said that you can stay the night here if you'd like." mom says calling after us.

"Okay thanks - I mean, Addison." he says climbing into his pickup.

* * *

At this "party" there's me, Austin, Trish, Dez, Cassidy, Dallas, a girl named Dannie and her best friend Sam who is also a girl, a guy named Logan and Sam's step brother/Logan's best friend Kevin. There is also that little shit head, Nick and Justin. The partners are Austin and I, Trish and Dez, Cassidy and Dallas, Dannie and Justin, Sam and Logan and Kevin and Nick. Austin and I are Katniss and Peeta, Trish and Dez are Cho and Ron from Harry Potter, Cassidy and Dallas are Austin and I?, Dannie and Justin are Alex and Justin from Wizards of Waverly Place, Sam and Logan are Harry and Hermione from Harry Potter and Kevin and Nick are Kurt and Finn from Glee. We all sit in a circle on the ground, I think Cassidy put something in the punch cause I take one sip and I put it down hoping someone will take it, thinking its theirs. Austin must know what it is cause he stops after one glass, Dannie doesn't have any and Trish and Dez stop after two cups. It's alcohol I can tell by the way everyone's acting.

"Truth or dare?" Cassidy asks unexpectedly.

"Who are you asking?" Dannie asks

"Ally!" Cassidy slurs.

"Truth." I answer. Everyone whines.

"Are you happy you met Austin?" she asks.

"Very."

"Trish go." Cassidy says quickly.

"Freckles, truth or dare?" this goes on for a while until its Trish's turn again but this time she asks Austin. "Austin, truth or dare?" she asks

"Dare! Of course." he answers. Trish looks around the room then stops, staring at me then Austin.

"I dare you to, kiss Ally!" she says, my eyes go wide, my face pales and my mouth drops open. I quickly close my mouth and turn to see Austin staring at me. He smiles that smile and the butterfly's come back and my heart melts. He leans in and puts his hand on my cheek rubbing and I lean in too. My eyes flutter shut and his do too. Our lips meet for the first time and it's a good thing I'm sitting or else my knees would have locked. He pulls back after what must be over a minute, my eyes flutter back open and I smile. He stares back at me.

"wow." I whisper

"Yeah, wow." he repeats. We look back at our friends and they're either smiling or whispering.

"Go Dez." Trish says.

"Ally-"

"Truth." I say cutting him off.

"How do you feel about Austin?"

"I-I I think I'm in love with him." I say feeling a surge of confidence.

"I think I'm in love with you too Alls." Austin says, I look at him and smile.

* * *

"Ally, phone!" Austin yells from the living room where he's currently putting on a movie.

"Got it!" I yell back, picking up the phone.

"Hello?" Moms voice rings through the phone.

"Mom?" I ask.

"Hey, your dad had a last minute convention so where leaving for the convention now."

"Okay."

"You and Austin be good. Oh and tell him I say welcome to the family."

"H-how did you know?"

"A mother just knows, and tell your aunt she's bugging the hell out of me." I laugh.

"Okay mom. Love you."

"bye."

"Bye." I say hanging up. I walk back into the living room with popcorn and I see the beginning of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. I sit beside Austin on the couch and cuddle closer to him my head on his shoulder, his arm protectively wrapped around me.

"Mom says welcome to the family."

"Weird your Aunt said that at thanksgiving." he tells me.

"Were we that obvious?" I say, we laugh.

"Apparently." I sit up and kiss him for a second time.

"I love you."

"I love you too." those words finally meaning more than just a platonic friendship.

* * *

**A/N: Taaa Daaa! What did you think? **


	2. November, 2012 The First Snow Fall

**The First Snow Fall**

* * *

"Austin please don't make me do this. I don't like this game!" The brown haired, brown eyed girl tightly wrapped in her winter jaket with gloves, a warm hat and a scraf all tightly on her too keep out most of the freezing air says histarically, the shiver of her body evidant in her voice trudging behind her best friend. The blond haired brown eyed 17 year old looked behind him and down to the short 17 year old freezing girl.  
"Relax Als it's only a game!" he laugh's. Austin pulls his hat down more with his glove covered hands. She laugh's.  
"Just a game? Austin people whip snow-balls at you! It's fair game," she takes a pause to pull the jacket closer to herself if it's possibal. "They'll hit me in the face!" Austin abruptly stop's walking and turn's quickly. Ally looking down at the snow covered ground run's right into Austin's chest. She slips on the bit of ice she's standing on and Austin quickly grabs onto her back pulling her back up-right again. Once she's steadily on the ground he starts talking, but doesn't let go of her because of the loud clattering of her teeth.  
"Ally it's a snow-ball fight, what do you expect? A debate of "let's not have a war?"" The look on Ally's face is priceless. Shock on her face. Austin can't keep his eye's off her peircing brown orbs. He can see the white snowflakes of the first real snowfall on her eye-lashes and in her hair thats coming past her hat and scattered over her shoulders. She can see the glistening white flakes on his bangs that are hanging in his eyes.  
"Austin I've had bad expeiences with this game. I don't want to play, please don't make me. I just want to have some hot chocolate and cuddle up by the fire." she pleads, just now noticing her hands gripping his jacket tightly. She lets go of the grip and almost slips again. Quickly grabbing tightly onto his coat.  
"Be careful." he say's picking her up slightly off the ground. "Would you like to have partners?" her brown orbs quickly fly up from her hands and up to his eyes. She nods quickly. Her nose is pink and so are her cheeks. "Do you want to be my partner, Ally?" Austin asks noticing how her pink cheeks go a shade darker.  
"Yes please." Ally almost whispers.  
"Okay Als." Austin says using his nick-name for the small girl and kissing her nose. Her cheeks turn a light shade of red and when he pulls back he smiles at her, she smiles back. Can he feel my heart beatting around wildly in my chest? Ally asks herself in her mind. A group of 16 gather 'round the two. |  
"Olly-Olly-Oxen-Free!" a blue eyed dirty blond small girl, pretty girl calls sticking her hand in the middle of the circle.  
"Olly-Olly-Oxen-Free!" the rest of the group yells putting their hands with hers.  
"Okay so when we go 'round the circle say your name, okay?" a blond haired blue eyed teenage boy asks.  
"Okay!" a blond haired brown eyed girl reply's .  
"First lets start with you Austin." a brown haired teenage guy says while taking a closer step to the dirty-blond blue eyed girl. Austin, who's still holding tightly onto Ally looks at the group and speaks up.  
"Okay, 1 Ally and I have an idea to suggest after this and 2 we all know I'm here so... go ahead Als." he says looks at the shuddering form in his arms.  
"A-a-ally." she stutters and then the next person speaks.  
"Alex!" Ally's bright and bubbly 15 year old sister says happily. She spins and stops her cheeks going red when she notices that everyone's staring at her. Next is Austin's youngest brother.  
"Adam." the 15 year old blond haired blue eyed boy replys staring at his friends. Next is Austin and Adam's sister.  
"Alice!" the blond haired brown eyed bueaty says.  
"Cole." a black haired purpled eyed guy says staring at Alice. These guys must not have been out here as long as we were. Ally thinks.  
"Avery" the 18 year old Moon brother says. He has light brown hair and blue eyes.  
"Jessica." Avery's girl friend says. She has hazel eyes and black hair.  
"Anthony." the oldest Moon brother says. He's 19 and has brown eyes and blond hair like Austin and Alice. All of the Moon brothers are extreamly tall, towering over the girls. Or maybe the girls are just really short. Who knows.  
"Mary." a girl with brown hair says.  
"Clay." a brown haired brown eyed tallish boy says. He look's over at the "olly-olly-oxen-free" girl and she looks up smiling at him. He smiles back and she looks back at their friends, while he still looks at her.  
"Hannah." she says.  
"Dez." Austin's best guy friend says excitedly. He has orange hair and he love's playing games.  
"Trish." Ally's best friend, a short latina girl states hitting Dez on the arm.  
"Ow! Trish!" Dez says rubbing his arm quickly.  
"Patrick." a black haired, green eyed 18 year old says.  
"Sam." a girl says in an british accent. Sam has light brown hair and green/brown/blue eyes.  
"Dallas." a guy with brown hair and bright brown eyes says.  
"Cassidy." a blond girl with green eyes says.  
"Okay. Now that we know whos here Ally and I would like to suggest that we have partners." Austin says looking at all his friends and siblings.  
"Okay!" they say. "Let's pair up."

* * *

Austin with Ally, Clay with Hannah, Alex with Adam, Alice with Cole, Anthony with Mary, Avery and Jessica, Dez with Trish, Patrick with Sam and Dallas with Cassidy. They're all hiding and Ally looks pink and very, very pale. Austin's hyped up ready for anyone to attack him and the small frozen girl. "Ally are you sure you don't wanna quit? I'll be fine on my own." he whispers looking at the small pale, shivering girl.  
"N-no, I'm f-fine." she shivers. He moves over to her and un-zips his coat, the cold air instantly hitting his sweater covered chest.  
"Come here." she looks up at him and quickly moves into his jaket with him. He covers her and she burries her head into his chest. silence fills the air and its peiceful Austin can feel the rise and fall of Ally's chest press against his chest and he can feel her whole body shaking.  
"Austin." Ally says testingly.  
"Yeah?" he asks looking down at her.  
"I c-c-can't f-f-feel my legs." She stutters. He half-laughs.  
"I know."  
"I cant feel my fingers or ears, or my noes and my toes." she rymes acidentally but can't bring herself to laugh.  
"Let's quit."  
"No! You made a bet against Dallas!" Ally whisper/yells.  
"You being warm is better than winning a bet."  
"But Austin! I'll just hide out somewhere!"  
"No it makes you an easy target because you can barely move."  
"I can move!" the song-writer protests.  
"Ally, you fell on the way over here and couldn't get up. I had to carry you. We're going back home."  
"But-"  
"No, you've probably already got frost bit."  
"Everyone else probably left."  
"Do you want my coat?" Austin asks, he can feel Ally shake her head. "Do you have a sweater on underneath that?" Austin asks her.  
"No." she whispers.  
"Oh god, okay we're stopping at Timmies on the way home and you're going to put my sweater on."  
"But-"  
"No." he cuts her off. "No arguments. It's done, over, nothing more. Lets go." he says. Ally gets off Austin and they stand up. Austin zipping up his coat and grabbing Ally walking into the middle of the open area. "Olly-olly-oxen-free!" Austin yells. Alex runs up to the two and tells them to follow her. They do and 3 minutes of trudging through the snow they get to a van full of kids. There's Alex and Adam, Patrick and Sam, Trish and Dez, Anothny and Mary and... Dallas and Cassidy.  
"Hah! We beat you! Pay up!" Austin shouts. Dallas hands him over 15 bucks and looks down at his shoes. Austin helps Ally into the van and he hops in beside her. Alex gets in and shuts the door leaving Adam outside.  
"1 of us stays out there and then every 5 minutes we switch. Patrick then Sam, then Trish then Dez then Dallas then Cassidy then you, Austin and then Ally." Alex says.  
"I'll take Ally's shift." Austin says taking off his coat and then un-zipping Ally's.  
"What are you doing?!" Cassidy asks.  
"Giving her my sweater since she doesnt have one on."  
"But when you go out you'll be too cold. Keep it." Ally says. Austin pushes Ally's jacket off her arms and takes off her scarf since she can barely move.  
"Nope." he says taking his heavy sweater off and putting on Ally. She snuggles in deeper and leans into Austin.  
"Thank you." she says trying to do up the zipper. She struggles with it for a minute then Austin says.  
"Here." moves her hands away and swiftly does it up.  
"Thank you." she says. Then a cough racks her body. Austin pulls her close.  
"I think you're getting sick Ally."  
"Please don't leave me. I hate being sick." she whsipers to him.  
"Okay, just try to get some rest knowing my sister and brother and Clay I think we'll be here a while."

* * *

Ally falls asleep and when Austin try's to go out for their shifts they tell him it's no big deal and to stay. No one has come out since Austin and Ally have been back at the van. Ally wakes up coughing and Austin holds her tightly.  
"It's okay Ally. I'm here." he says quietly to her as she grips his shirt for dear life.  
"Austin. Has anyone come back yet?" she asks.  
"No."  
"My throat's sore."  
"I know Als."  
"I wanna go home." she cry's. Austin looks back up to the others.  
"Anthony can you take us home?"  
"Home? Are you sure you wanna go there and not the hospital?" he asks.  
"Where Als?" Austin asks looking down at her crying form.  
"Home! I want to go home!"  
"Home, Anthony but thanks and I know Ally would say it if she didn't feel like shit."  
"I understand."

* * *

"Austin?" Ally asks out into the pitch black room. "Austin." she try's again, the errie silence that follows makes her cold body shiver. "Austin!" she all but yells. There's no answer and the diffrent pill bottles that lay scattered across the night stand, some pills fallen to the floor, some on the bed, and some still in Ally's hand. Not the Ally standing up wandering around, but a diffrent Ally done up the same way. _I- I killed myself?_ Ally asks herself. She walks over to the night-stand and picks up one of the few letters reads them all, then picks up the one the other Ally's holding, she reads it and screams.

* * *

"Ally! Ally wake up! Come on wake up!" Austin yells shaking her screaming/sleeping form. She takes a deep breath and opens her eyes pulling Austin close crying onto his chest. "What's wrong Als?"  
"Y-you left and got in a plane crash. When they found you, you were dead and I couldn't stop crying and I can't/couldn't live without you." she crys.  
"Ally." he says sternly. "What happened."  
"I killed myself! and Then found a note that said that they had found a note and a r-something in your pocket and then they gave "me" the note and because I couldn't/can't live with out you I killed myself." she cry's. He places his hand under her chin and lifts it up kissing her gently. "  
I'll never leave you. I love you and I'm not goin any where." they kiss again.  
"I love you too." _My first kiss with Austin. My first of many, many more from the young man in frint of me. He may be a pain in the ass and he may be cocky but I love him. I love him with my entire heart. And I know he love's me too._ Ally's thoughts race through hermind as they kiss.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if this is shit and I'm sorry it took so long to write. I wrote it and finished it now. It's just after midnight so Happy first of December! but this is for November. December's will be easier to write and it will be up faster. Maybe even more than one! Sorry for my spelling didn't have time to check it all so sorry! Let me know what you think of it please and don't forget to check out TMOLM AND CB&CM! Thanks!**


End file.
